


怎么办我不知道叫啥

by Dio_dio



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_dio/pseuds/Dio_dio
Kudos: 10





	怎么办我不知道叫啥

（黑白两道老大文星伊×女大学服务生金容仙）  
“文局，接到报警，东林大道221号发生大型暴力事件，性质恶劣。”  
细细白烟被缓缓吐出，火星灿烂的女士烟被按灭在厚重的烟灰缸里，细长的手指摸了摸别在腰际的皮质枪套：“出警！”  
——   
狂欢的歌声在安静的墙壁中间弹来弹去，拳拳到肉的声音跟着女孩的心跳声，一下一下，落在她面前的那个男人脸上。  
「别打了......别打了......」  
''别打了！''金容仙终于喊出了一直哑在喉头的声音，巨大的恐惧感不断刺激着金容仙的大脑皮层。  
''怎么，愿意和我们走了吗？我们少爷等了很久了。''满臂纹身的大汉看到女孩的眼眶里噙满泪水，声音颤抖着阻止自己教训这个不长眼来出头的家伙，心头不屑，又狠狠在那人身上踢了一脚，回头请示坐在沙发上西装革履的男人。  
''走吧，还站着干嘛，给你钱还别别扭扭，清高装来有用吗？''南允道起身抻了抻衣服，一脸无辜地踩在地上那个已经昏迷不醒的男人手上，碾了碾。  
''走吧，站......''  
''在现场的人都别动！警察！''  
南允道意欲搂上肩的手停在半空，抬眼努了努嘴，纹身大汉收到指示，朝着发声地走去，随后带进来六个人，穿着警察制服，带头警察两手提着腰带，看了看周围的气氛，朝着南允道亮出了自己的警徽。  
''你们涉嫌故意伤人，跟我们走一趟。''  
''警官，我们借一步说话啊，这女孩是我女朋友，她被人欺负了，我是要保护她。您出警辛苦了，到时候我和吴局打声招呼。''  
带头警察眼神一松，看向金容仙：''是吗？''  
金容仙没有说话。  
南允道带着抱歉环过金容仙的肩膀：''你说话啊宝贝。''感受到金容仙明显的颤抖，南允道皱了皱眉，加重的手上的力道。  
带头警察捕捉到了这一点，又开口：''还是得让你们和我走一趟。''  
南允道使了个眼色，纹身大汉领着一帮人将警察围住：''才来六个人，想抓我？你们能好好走出去都是个问题。''  
站在后面穿着便衣的文星伊眼神一凌，两臂交叉在胸前，看着这人会演上哪一出。  
六人均被踢中膝盖，齐齐跪押在南允道面前。  
又是''咚''的一声，金容仙也跪在了地上，低着头，抬手擦了擦眼泪：''与他们无关，我和你走。''   
电话铃声从纹身大汉的口袋里响起，他示意了一下南允道，走出人群接电话。  
''小六......''  
''......文，文老大......''世界上只有一个人会叫他小六。  
''我的人你也敢打？''  
电话里的声音转变为现实，纹身大汉背后一凉，回头一看，文星伊手插着口袋，脸上挂着似有若无的笑。  
''小六，挺出息啊。打狗都开始不看主人了啊。''  
''不是的老大。''  
''这种傻逼老狗的业务你也接，真给自己长脸哈，把我的人放了。''  
纹身大汉回到人群里，示意了个眼色，押着警察的六个人面面相觑，随后便松开了手。  
''你们干什么啊，造反？''  
''他们不放开才是造反。''  
文星伊从人群中走出，冷眼看着这场闹剧发起人，带头警察起了身，低了低头：''文警官。''  
''呦，又来一个狗屁警官啊，你知道我是谁吗，姓文是吧，等我和你们吴局说一声，你可别追着我舔我脚叫爸爸啊。''  
''哦。''  
文星伊只是一动不动地盯着跪在地上的这个女孩，看着她直直的腰板，听那边话音落下，随口应了一句。  
''诶，你什么态度，信不信找人揍你，你盯着她干嘛，她我女朋友。''  
''脑残......''  
文星伊一步跨上去一记扫腿往南允道的脸上拍了过去，一下就把他扫在地上，脑子嗡嗡响。又一把拽起金容仙，拉着她往外走。  
「这人......是来救我的？怎么像又来一个强抢民妇的呢。」  
''你站住！等我打电话给我叔叔！你就等着给我跪下。''  
文星伊听到这句话，又拉着金容仙走回去，在南允道面前蹲下，拿出手机，拨通了一个号码开了免提。  
''喂，老吴啊，我小文，你......你叫什么名儿？''  
''南允道......''  
''哦，你侄子南什么，南允道有事找你。''  
南允道一看话筒朝向了自己，就爬过去向电话那一头的叔叔大吐苦水。  
''老吴啊，你这侄子说想让我跪在他面前呢。''文星伊听他说完，又把话筒转向了自己。  
''你个畜牲！你爸养了你这么多年，就养出这么个没素质废物。南氏还想把你培养成继承人，我看你爸这南氏也不想要了。''  
南允道愣在原地，看着文星伊带着金容仙走。   
''你要带我去哪？''  
''回警察局做笔录。''  
——   
''快看快看快看！文老大追嫂子。''某咖啡厅的卡座里挤满了人，他们都看着同一个地方，那里站着一脸无奈的金容仙，坐着向日葵般的文星伊。  
''不是，我们老大这么可爱的吗？''  
''别这么大声！被听到了回去要吃棒槌的！''  
满座的人瞬间缩了脖子噤了声。  
''文警官，你已经坐在这里两个小时二十一分钟了，请问你要喝点什么吗？''金容仙一直被坐在这里的文星伊盯着，自己每上一个单都可以看到顾客的脸色从调笑一下转变为畏缩，埋头苦喝，在店长的警告下，金容仙只能有一次走到文星伊面前，招呼她点单。  
''你有什么推荐的吗？''  
''我们店里的咖啡都挺好喝的。''  
''那就都给我来一份，上到那边几个卡座。''  
''......''  
文星伊抬手看了看手表，啧了一声：''我先买单。''  
买完单后文星伊就走了，金容仙舒了口气，心底却有了几分别扭。  
文星伊走在路上，嘴里哼着小调，回到警局就看到吴局长带着南允道在自己办公室前徘徊。  
''哟，老吴，今天怎么，带侄子过来给我下跪吗？''  
''是是是。''看着自己的叔叔点头哈腰的样子，南允道心里不爽，但也跟着点头哈腰。  
''小孩子嘛，不懂事，没关系。走吧走吧，我还有事要忙。''今天金容仙和自己说了好几句话，文星伊心里高兴的很。  
南允道回到家里，把家里能砸的都砸了个粉碎，眼里布满了红血丝：''文星伊，你给我等着。''  
不知道为什么，南允道联系了好几个道上的人，几乎都不愿意接活，他吃痛地捂了捂左脸，发了疯似的笑了起来。  
——   
「今天文警官怎么没有来......」  
金容仙看了看门口，自己先前打工的酒吧因为店长的伤势暂时歇业了，只能重新找了一份咖啡店的兼职，令人奇怪的是，文星伊就像给她上了定位一样，上班第一天就找到这里来，一来就是连续一周，有时候甚至上班路上都会碰巧遇到。  
「但是看之前那个纹身男人这么听她的话，看来她也是个不简单的角色呢......算了算了还是不要和她走太近吧。」   
行色匆匆的三两人进入店门，环顾了四周，视线在金容仙的脸上一顿，又转向她身后的店长，招呼了一声，就带着店长去门外说话了，眼神时不时转向店里的金容仙。  
金容仙认出那个人了，是前几天卡座里一堆人中的一个。  
''店长？''金容仙听到动静，抬头问了一句。  
''人找你有事，你先提前下班吧，不扣你钱。''  
''......嗯，好。''  
金容仙隐隐约约觉得是文星伊出事了，有点慌乱地换上自己的衣服，出门和那个人汇合。  
''你，找我有事吗？''  
那人看到她，就像看见了救命稻草一样，抓着她的手就往停在不远处的汽车那走。  
''诶，你放开，你要干什么，文星伊呢？''  
听到文星伊的名字，那人的脸色更加严峻了，还是拽着金容仙的手，加快了脚步。  
''我车上和你说。''  
''你放开我！''  
金容仙一把甩开那人的手，差点就把自己的手臂甩脱臼了。  
''你先说清楚我再跟你走，你再这样我喊人了啊。''  
''啧，姑奶奶，您就快和我走吧，文老大出事了。''  
金容仙一下子卸了力道，跟着那人跑着上了车。  
“他在哪里，你快开车，快点！”  
金容仙真的想扇自己的乌鸦脑子，预感什么不好，心跳不知觉地狂跳着，捂了捂胸口，却又是一阵汹涌的反胃。  
——   
''诶，我要追你。''  
文星伊第一次找到在咖啡馆打工的金容仙，就进去，坐下，和她说了这句话。  
''文警官，不要打趣我了。''  
''我没有开玩笑，我叫文星伊，我要追你。''  
——   
「未知号码：把金容仙带来，换文星伊［图片］［位置］」  
文星伊的双眼被黑色纱布蒙着，殷红的献血从惨薄的嘴角流出，集聚的瘀血投过白皙的皮肤显现刺眼的深紫色，头颅低垂着，好似昏了过去，没有意识。湿透的头发垂在满是脏污的衬衫上，白色的衬衫更是布满血痕，触目惊心。  
金容仙抓过手机，紧紧地捏着，心口像被重锤砸的稀碎，一下一下抽痛着蔓延向全身，一个人名闪过金容仙的脑海，无助感像水漫上金山那般涌上心头，金容仙抬头看着后视镜中那人焦急的脸色，他注意到后视镜中的的视线，对上了自己的眼睛。  
“有头绪吗？”那人问。  
“也许......我觉得是南允道，就一周前......”  
“小六的那件事？”  
耳熟的名字，带着文星伊冷淡的声音在金容仙的记忆中响起，金容仙看着后视镜里看着自己的眼睛，点了点头。  
“怪不得老大最近都在给南氏下绊子，这个太子哥倒也是误打误撞找上了我们对家，不然谁会答应。”  
黑色轿车快速驶进废弃工厂区，铁管撞击的声音在空气中震动着，震起飞鸟一片。  
“所以，是我要去换文星伊吗？”金容仙对这个料想中的结果感到绝望，可如果不是文星伊，这个结果早在一星期前就会发生。  
“那个。”金容仙深吸了一口气，“等文星伊出来，一定要带她去医院，好好养伤，好好照顾自己，正经点，好好工作......”说完就下了车，不等身后人开口说什么，就往工厂里去。  
刚进门口，金容仙就被一个壮汉限制住双臂，拉到了南允道面前，被南允道一把拉住，推到文星伊面前。  
“文星伊，你看，你面前的是谁？”提起旁边放着的一桶水，就往文星伊头上浇了上去，祸及想要靠近的金容仙。  
“咳咳......咳。”金容仙穿着打工时的白色衬衫，此刻湿了个透彻，全都贴在皮肤上，姣好的身材显露无遗，看得南允道两眼发直。  
“几天了，你终于现身了啊。”文星伊低着头，幽幽地说着，“南允道。”  
“哟，看来这几天车老大还是手下留情了啊，你还有口气可以喘。”  
文星伊没有说话，只是看着跪在自己面前满脸担忧的金容仙，浅浅地笑了笑，毫不掩饰地扫遍金容仙全身，看得金容仙一下子羞红了脸，暗暗嗔着文星伊这么不正经，又看到她脸上身上的伤口，心又揪到了一起。  
南允道看两人眼波传情，心里一阵不爽，扯着金容仙起身，不管自己把她扯疼了，就搂到自己身边。  
“人我就先带走了，你放不放，就看车老大的心情了。”   
金容仙意识到情况发展不对，拼命地挣扎着要逃离，却被南允道紧紧搂着，一分都松不开。着急地扭头看向被捆在椅子上的文星伊，她倒在地上疯了般扭动。  
“南允道，我求你，放了文星伊。”  
“金小姐，这可不是我说了算。”  
南允道走向站在门口的壮汉：“没想到车老大还挺有人情味，实行轮班制啊。”  
金容仙只顾着埋头挣扎，突然听见一声闷响，清冷的月光照在了倒在地上的南允道脸上，惨白惨白。  
一脸惊恐地看向那个人，却是一张面熟的脸。  
“嫂子，叫我小五就好。”是刚刚送她过来的人。  
“诶，我现在可以追你了吗？”虚弱的声音在背后响起，文星伊被人架着走出来。  
“文星伊！”金容仙跑向文星伊，不由分说地把她抱在怀里，眼泪落下，落在文星伊的脸上。  
“啊，疼！”  
“啊？那里，怎么了，对不起。”金容仙以为自己力道用大了，扯着了文星伊的伤口。  
“你往我伤口上撒盐......”说着又往金容仙胸口埋去。  
站在两边的人无话可说，他们第一次见到撒娇的文老大。  
“老......老大，先上车吧。”  
“那个人，碰了不该碰的，看了不该看的，人要活着。”  
说完文星伊就被金容仙扶着上了车。  
——   
“不用这样吧。”文星伊看了看自己身上裹满了纱布：“本来我还动的了，这样我真的动弹不得了。”  
“不行，你要好好养伤，会留疤的。”金容仙坐在床边，看着文星伊满脸憋屈，忍不住笑了出来。  
“有疤多帅啊。”  
“我不喜欢，丑。”金容仙正色道。  
“以前我没疤也不见得你喜欢我......”文星伊小声嘟囔着，一脸哀怨。  
“嗯？”  
“没有......”文星伊摇头否认，扁着小嘴，扭头不看金容仙。  
金容仙看着文星伊这副摸样，心里疼爱的要紧，便伸手扳过文星伊的脸，找准嘴唇，十分快速地在上边啄了一下：“我要去学校了。”然后跑出了房间。  
可是，不管跑多快，文星伊还是一眼看到了金容仙红透了的脸，双手慢慢拉上被子，盖住了自己的眼睛，忍不住地痴痴地笑。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
——  
伤筋动骨一百天，三个月很快就过去了。  
三个月间发生了很多事，地区第二大帮派一夜崩溃，首领车某不知所踪；南氏太子爷夜间遭遇车祸昏迷一个月，手筋伤断，双眼失明；知名企业南氏曝出偷税漏税财政一度岌岌可危，濒临破产，神秘人注资使其起死回生，却沦为傀儡企业。  
“星伊，这样，会不会对他们太残忍了......”金容仙放下手里的专业书，走向办公桌旁的文星伊，说道。  
“哪里会。”文星伊处理完事情，把金容仙拉着金容仙往自己腿上坐，“我躺了三个月，少了三个月工资呢。”文星伊挑过一束软发，闻香，把玩。  
“也是......”金容仙捧起文星伊的脸，轻轻地摩挲，又停压在嘴唇上，眼神直视文星伊的眼睛。  
只是觉得一下腾空，金容仙便坐在了木制办公桌上，虽然被阳光晒地暖暖的，依然一声惊呼。文星伊起身，一下封住了半开的樱唇，长驱直入，描绘着贝齿，勾起对方的小舌，划起圆舞步，身体挤进双腿之间，双手抚上纤细的腰肢，抽出收在短裙内的衬衫，右手探进衣内，解了里衣，攀上浑圆山峰，极尽温柔的揉捏着，感受山顶的那粒红豆在自己手心渐渐硬挺。  
直到金容仙喘不上气，文星伊才松了嘴，转向雪白的脖颈，一下一下，嘬出嫩红的印子，由下及上，啄向小巧的耳垂，在耳廓上轻咬一口，余光瞥向眉尾下的痣，又是心动万分，情不禁吻上，伸出舌尖舔舐。  
不忘手上动作，金容仙扣的一丝不苟的衬衫早已大敞，雪白的肌肤在阳光照耀下发出耀眼的光，手上一下用力，便感觉到身下人一阵颤抖，埋头含住。  
微凉湿濡的触感在胸口调皮得打转，金容仙不自觉地挺起腰肢，不满相对粗糙的衣物，伸出手胡乱地扒拉着微张的领口，却是一下撕扯了开，纽扣落在地上发出清脆的声响。文星伊一阵惊讶，顺从的脱下自己身上的衣物，顺带剥下金容仙的。两具精光的肉体在宽大的办公桌上紧贴着，扭动着，缠绵着，淫靡的水声时不时伴着几声嘤咛粗喘，荡漾在两人耳边，听的金容仙抬手捂住羞红的脸。文星伊把金容仙放倒在桌上，冰得她一下激灵，双腿架上肩膀，精美的线条在拉伸下过分的显现，从山丘，到平原，到森林，再到三角洲头的湿地，辗转厮磨，流连几许后，灵动的小舌在湿地间搅起汹涌波涛，捻、咬、吮、吸，一浪未平一波又起，抽搐不止。  
文星伊将金容仙托起，让她夹着自己的腰，挂在自己的身上，抱着她走向不远的床，放下，欺身而上，伸手向下探去，探到森林密处的小小宝物，按压其上，惹起一段余韵的战栗，润滑足够，循着山缝，小臂一抬，纤长的手指便顺利的滑进密洞，进进又出出，缓缓后急急，娇媚的呻吟从喉间漏出，又是一阵丢了魂魄......


End file.
